La traidora y el lobo
by Hylian Llink
Summary: Link y Midna buscan los fragmentos del espejo, pero un pequeño imprevisto los detiene de su búsqueda.Oneshot


Hola aquí subo este fic espero les guste , tenía desde hace mucho tiempo la intención de subirlo, porque este juego me dejó picad a la consola y Midna paso a ser de mis personajes favoritos en la saga del juego de Zelda .

Subí otro fic que también espero les guste, les agradecería me dejaran sus reviews y bueno como hay pocos fics de Link/Midna en español les pido me den sugerencias de cómo mejorar la historia , etc. Este creo será un oneshot

¡Un saludo a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>La Traidora y el Lobo<strong>

Era de noche y Midna y su lobo como le decía ella de cariño a Link cuando se transformaba en la Bestia Sagrada; se encontraban siguiendo las pistas que los amigos de Telma les proporcionaban para encontrar las piezas del espejo.

Cuando repentinamente un trueno se escucho en Hyrule Field.

Todo apuntaba a que esa noche podían dejar la búsqueda para otro momento, porque si bien Midna no acostumbraba a quejarse del mundo de la luz , lo único que parecía molestarla al grado de desesperarse más que los descuidos que solo los seres de la luz podían tener como dejar las ventanas abiertas estando la villa repleta de monstruos…increíblemente era la lluvia…

En ese preciso momento, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer

-"¡ No me quiero mojar, no otra vez"!- Se quejaba Midna que se encontraba sentada sobre la espalda de Link al sentir una diminuta gota resbalar de su frente.

De repente Link lobo aulló para avisarle que mientras que ella se quejaba, él ya había encontrado un lugar donde descansar.

-"¡Vaya cada vez eres más hábil! te dije que era más conveniente ser lobo que humano ¿no crees Link?" - Midna le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Link al momento que le decía todo esto.

A lo único que pudo responder a manera de un sí, fue aullando 2 veces , que era el código que usaban para despistar al enemigo, ya que un aullido era un no de respuesta.

De inmediato Link se dirigió a la cueva , mientras escuchaba como Midna todavía se quejaba de cómo odiaba mojarse cuando era una noche fría.

-"¿Todavía falta mucho Link?"- le preguntó algo desesperada Midna .

Link solo dio un aullido, a lo que Midna se relajó al saber la respuesta que era un no.

Desde que Link había llevado a Midna herida de muerte con Zelda para que le ayudara , el espadachín había empezado a notar que el comportamiento de Midna era menos agresivo y que era cada vez más normal escuchar que cuando hablaba con él le llamara por su nombre , siendo que al principio se mofaba de su título de héroe y le decía burlonamente _"Sr. Héroe" _.

A Link le agradaba el cambio de actitud de su compañera, pero lo que más le agradaba era que le llamara por su nombre y no sabía porque el repentino cambio para con él, bueno se imaginaba que tenía que ver el que le llevara al lado de la princesa Zelda y que gracias a eso se encontrara viva.

En el fondo el siempre supo que Midna era una buena persona, y sabía que esa actitud que mostraba era para esconder su verdadera personalidad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cueva para alegría de Midna.

Mientras que Link se ponía a juntar lo que encontrara para hacer una fogata, Midna se empezaba a secar su cabello usando algo de su poder.

Estando en la cueva, Link se sintió algo incómodo y le avisó a Midna por medio de dos aullidos que lo transformara en humano.

En lugar de transformarlo; Midna se quedó viéndolo con una mirada de incredulidad.

"-¿De verdad quieres que te transforme en humano? ¿no crees que es más práctico que permanezcas como lobo?"- Midna seguía viéndolo con la misma mirada incrédula ,algo que confundió al espadachín.

Por lo general Midna, no dudaba en transformarlo en humano cada vez que Link se lo pedía , por lo que al ver la evasiva de la chica se confundió, parecía… parecía… como si no quisiera que se transformara de nuevo en humano.

Lo único que podía hacer en momentos como ese era poner su cara triste, lo que a veces no podía expresar por medio de las palabras, lo hacía por medio de sus gestos.

-"¡Okay! Okay! ¡te trasformaré en humano otra vez! ¡pero deja de poner esa cara triste por favor!"- le suplicaba la princesa.

Cada vez que Link, aun en su forma lobo ponía su cara triste Midna no podía evitar verla por mucho tiempo, después de todo lo que él hacía por su mundo y el de ella. _¿Y así le pago?_

Midna sacó la piedra mágica y de inmediato de ser un lobo se convirtió en humano.

-"¡Qué bien me siento de ser yo otra vez!"- Comentó muy emocionado el Héroe del Tiempo al momento en que se estiraba de brazos.

-"¡Oye! Lo dices como si ser lobo fuera algo malo"- exclamó algo indignada Midna.

-"No lo malinterpretes Midna, pero es que siendo lobo de repente es inevitable no sentirme incomodo, me andan atacando como si fuera un monstruo"- le respondió medio sonriendo Link para cambiar su semblante por uno serio.

-"Sabes me sentí muy angustiado cuando estabas herida y nos sacaron de la taberna de Telma"-

Esto era algo que Midna desconocía , no era algo normal que Link expresara sus temores .

Pero Link continuó hablando de más algo extraño en él, que era de pocas palabras.

-"Para ser sincero Midna, sino hubiera salido Louis a ayudarnos a infiltrarnos a el castillo, sin dudarlo hubiera atacado a los Gorons que se encontraban en la taberna . Estaba muy asustado que estaba preparado a enfrentarme a lo que fuera con tal de que te recuperaras".-

Midna no pudo evitar emitir un sollozo.

No se imaginaba que Link se preocupara tanto por ella, no después de todo lo grosera que fue con él desde el comienzo de su búsqueda.

De repente sintió como de sus ojos algo resbalaba hacia sus mejillas .Levantó su mano y tocó suavemente su mejilla izquierda y sintió algo húmedo.

Eran lágrimas.

No era la primera vez que lloraba; pero si era la primera vez que lloraba sin darse cuenta y también la primera en llorar al escuchar un comentario .

Desde que Zelda le había cedido su poder para revivirla, Midna se había dado cuenta que poco a poco empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

No podía creer que estaba empezando a cambiar su forma de ser, y todo por los seres de la luz, en especial por 2 personas, una de esas personas era la princesa de Hyrule que sin dudarlo se sacrificó para ayudarla, y la otra persona era el espadachín, el legendario héroe del tiempo que se encontraba en esos momentos con ella en una húmeda y fría cueva.

"_Él nunca se queja de nada" _la princesa veía como Link se preparaba a encender una fogata, porque _él_ sabía que _ella_ no toleraba el frío. _"Siempre pensando primero en los demás"_ .

Midna se preguntaba si había algo en este mundo que pudiera realmente molestar a el espadachín, nunca se quejaba aunque le pidieran favores difíciles y no le dieran nada a cambio, y aunque a veces le regresaban el favor le daban utensilios que ella consideraba inútiles como una botella.

Bueno …las botellas eran útiles para almacenar las pociones o encerrar a las hadas que eran de mucha ayuda en las batallas… pero después de arriesgar su vida infinidad de veces para obtener una botella … o un simple gracias… y a veces ni las gracias le daban … Midna no podía comprender como simplemente no se negaba a ayudar a los demás

Quería preguntarle a Link si había algo en este mundo o en el de ella que realmente lo pudiera molestar tanto, como a ella le molestaba la lluvia de Hyrule. Pero al verlo intentar encender la fogata, descartó el cuestionarlo ya que lo último que deseaba era que se molestara con ella por preguntarle…

Sigilosamente se acercó al lado del espadachín que por fin había terminado de encender la fogata usando las flechas de fuego.

-"¿Ya no tienes frío?"- le preguntó al ver que se sentaba cerca de la fogata.

-"Gracias … a ti ya no tengo…" – le respondió en voz baja. Tan baja, que Link no comprendió muy bien lo que dijo después de gracias.

Link le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, y por un momento Midna se sintió incómoda.

Tan incómoda se sintió que en ese momento una parte de ella quería continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos; mientras otra parte de ella no quería admitir que le agradaba pasar momentos como ese con el chico del mundo de la luz.

En ese momento decidió hacerle caso más a su segundo pensamiento… y solo pasar un rato con el espadachín mirando la tenue luz de la fogata mientras continuaba lloviendo.

Porque Midna sabía que tarde o temprano esa aventura de los 2 mundos acabaría y quizás no podría volver a pasar un rato así mirando una fogata acompañada de su amigo Link, porque sus responsabilidades se lo limitarían o … bueno era mejor no pensar en eso en un momento como ese.

Midna también le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo insegura de su acción, pero contenta a la vez consigo misma por permitirse escuchar a su consciencia.

La búsqueda de los fragmentos continuaría…salvarían a Hyrule… derrotarían a Zant… pero por el momento lo único que les quedaba era apreciar esa fogata.

Dos seres de diferentes mundos observando una fogata. Una amistad era el vínculo entre ambos.

La aventura terminaría pronto…

* * *

><p>Bueno es un one shot corto, pero siempre me imagine que Midna y Link tarde o temprano dejarían la búsqueda de los fragmentos por algo similar o por buscar botellas xD … o ponerse a pescar jeje … al menos eso hacía yo mientras jugaba.. :P<p>

¡Saludos y espero les haya gustado!


End file.
